


but I don’t like a gold rush

by azulaacelesbian



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Agender Character, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Dex Dizznee, Bisexual Keefe Sencen, Bisexual Sophie Foster (Keeper of the Lost Cities), Demigirl Character, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Linh, Lesbian Marella Redek, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Not Canon Compliant, Pansexual Fitz Vacker, Tags to be added, They’re all queer, They’re all related or exes, Trans Character, a little ooc because they’re older and I wanted to tinker with canon, chapter titles are Taylor swift songs, more to be added - Freeform, multi chapter fic, the gang is all swifties, they live together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azulaacelesbian/pseuds/azulaacelesbian
Summary: 𝙒𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙢𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙞𝙩 𝙗𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙜𝙧𝙤𝙬 𝙪𝙥 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙗𝙚𝙖𝙪𝙩𝙞𝙛𝙪𝙡?in which the keeper gang are all queer youtubers/tiktokers and live together (inspired by an atla fic called petition to get the gaang a brain cell)𝙒𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙝𝙖𝙞𝙧 𝙛𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙤 𝙥𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙙𝙤𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙤𝙚𝙨?join them in an assortment of video transcripts, social media posts, and story bits (it’s not just transcripts, dw <3)𝙈𝙮 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙣𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙡𝙞𝙛𝙚 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙤 𝙛𝙤𝙡𝙠𝙡𝙤𝙧𝙚,feel free to comment suggestions for the next chapters!!! I love receiving requests because it gives me inspiration.𝙄 𝙘𝙖𝙣’𝙩 𝙙𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙙𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙢 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙣𝙮𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚.thanks for reading! really hope you guys enjoy, I’ve worked hard on this :) I used some posts on @theunmappedstar ‘s tumblr blog for inspiration. Thanks nattie!
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Fitz Vacker, Keefe Sencen/Tam Song, Marella Redek/Linh Song, Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker, Stina Heks/Maruca
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	but I don’t like a gold rush

_ Transcript of video titled _ ** Live Q and A With the Keepers!  ** _ posted by user  _ ** KeeperSquad  ** _ on YouTube: _

_ The screen is dark and for a moment and muffled arguing is heard. The camera suddenly flips so a blonde boy with ice blue eyes is very close to the camera. _

Keefe: I got it working! 

_ He leans back and behind him is five other young adults sitting on a couch. A blonde girl with brown eyes is leaning forward and rolling her eyes. _

Sophie: About time.

_ He pouts and sits back, wrapping his arms around a boy with black hair and silver tips.  _

Keefe: I did my best, Foster. At least Tam is proud of me!

_ Tam rolls his eyes and flushes. _

Tam, sarcastically: Yes, you completed a simple task. So proud, babe.

_ A brown skinned girl with dark teal eyes smacks her hand over Keefe’s mouth before he can reply.  _

Biana: Can we just start the Q and A, people?

_ A boy who looks similar to Biana nods, along with Tam and Sophie. _

Fitz: You know how much I hate to say this, but...Biana is right. 

_ Everyone chuckles and Biana winks at the camera. _

Keefe: Fine, let’s get started! I’ll read the questions then everyone, or whoever it’s directed to, will respond. Simple, right?

_ A girl with ruby red dyed hair groans and puts her face in her hands. The girl sitting next to her with black and silver hair pats her on the back.  _

Marella: We all know what a Q and A is Keefe. Just ask a questio n.

Keefe: You guys are being so rude today. First question is...why do you guys live together?

_ A strawberry blonde, sitting on Fitz’s lap, snorts.  _

Dex, sarcastically: Cheaper rent.

Linh: We don’t even pay rent, we bought the house silly! We decided to live together because we’ve been friends since early high school and wanted to quarantine together. It’s been really fun, too- a lot of different dynamics, because a lot of us are related and a couple of us are dating. I love living with my girlfriend, and her cousin, and my brother, and my ex, and my ex’s brother, and Sophie and Dex! It’s so funny.

Biana: Yeah, Linh is right. Our friend group is complicated. Linh is dating Marella, who is cousins with Keefe, who is dating Linh’s brother, who went out with me when we thought we were straight, and I went out with Linh, and we live with my brother, and my brother’s ex who is Sophie, and Sophie’s cousin Dex by adoption. 

Fitz: Yeah, a lot of us have dated but we’re all good now. Like Sophie and I, and them and Keefe, and Dex is completely over Sophie...Wow, almost everyone in the gang liked Sophie except for Tam, but he doesn’t like girls. She’s a catch, I suppose.

_ Sophie turns towards Biana and narrows her eyes. _

Sophie: Wait, does that mean you used to-

Fitz: Keefe, next question!

_ Sophie is still staring at Biana sitting next to her, confused. _

Keefe: Next one! What’s your favorite Taylor Swift song? This is a great one, we’re all obsessed with her. Mine are Red, Wildest Dreams, and probably Afterglow. I like to think I have taste.

Linh: Invisible String for sure- it reminds me of Marella. And I really like ivy or gold rush from evermore. 

Marella: Aw, Invisible String reminds me of you too. Mine are mad woman, Dorothea, and picture to burn. 

Biana: The Man, 100%. A close second might be Sparks Fly or Fearless.

Sophie: So it Goes, I did something bad, and tied together with a smile. A classic.

Fitz: I’m a big fan of her romantic songs- so Enchanted and Paper Rings are my favorites. 

Dex: You Need to Calm Down and Style. They were popular for a reason.

Tam: I don’t listen to Taylor Swift.

Keefe: That’s a lie and we both know it. We were listening to Taylor Swift during our first kiss, remember? You’d put on her new album when it came out to ‘see what the hype was about’, but we both knew it was because you’re a fan, and then-

Tam, cutting him off: Tolerate it or This is Me Trying. Maybe This is Why We Can’t Have Nice Things.

Biana: Tolerate it is a good one. I kind of see that one as dealing with loved ones tolerating your queerness, instead of celebrating it. I love my family, but me and Fitz being queer was always just a thing to a lot of them, and they really did the bare minimum to accept us. My mom was especially great, though- she’s bi, and after the divorce she decided to explore that some more. This isn’t me saying bisexuals in male/female relationships aren’t valid, but my mom never had a real chance to embrace the sapphic side of her because she didn’t realize until already married to my dad. Her and my dad are still on good terms, they just weren’t right for each other in that way.

_ The room is silent for a couple moments before Biana laughs awkwardly. _

Biana: I probably said too much.

Sophie: No way, Bia. Say as much as you want. 

Keefe: I actually think that’s a good segway into our next two questions- our sexualities slash genders and family relationships. 

Marella: I’ll start then. I know our fans want to know a lot about us but some things we just don’t feel comfortable sharing, so I won’t be going too in depth. I’m demiromantic and a lesbian, I’m cis and use she/her pronouns. My dad...he wasn’t around often, but when he was, he was amazing. He really loved my mom, but he couldn’t handle her anymore and he left us. That was when we moved from Chile- it reminded her too much of him and a lot of her other triggers so we got up and moved. It was rough- my mom got an injury when I was young that caused her many mental illnesses. We don’t know what exactly, we’ve never had the money to figure it out- but it seems like a mix of psychosis disorders and bipolar disorder. I love my mom a lot, and she’s always been great with me. It’s just hard seeing people you love like that.

_ Linh hugs Marella and kisses her on the cheek while Sophie squeezes her hand. _

Fitz: This is a hard topic for all of us- families are rough. I’m transmasc, pronouns he/they. As for my sexuality, I’m pansexual. My family is kind of complicated. My brother...he wasn’t a good person. And after we found that out, my dad kind of shut himself off for a while. I always tried to be the best, the golden boy they wanted me to be, but I never was. But I’ve come to terms with that. 

_ Dex sits up on Fitz’s lap and squeezes his hand. _

Dex: You were you, Wonderboy. And that’s what matters most.

_ Both boys smile at each other faintly until Dex clears his throat. _

Dex: I don’t have much familial trauma, I got mine from the school system mostly- severe insecurities and nightmares. I got diagnosed with OCD and ADHD at around 14, and it was a relief to be like, oh, I’m not crazy, this is a real thing. Their was also a lot of bullying at school. Once, me and Soph were ta- never mind. Anyways, I’m agender, and I use they/them, he/him, and xe/xem pronouns interchangeably. I’m also a proud bisexual.

_ Keefe raises his hand.  _

Keefe: I’ll go next. I’m bisexual and cis, pronouns he/him. My parents didn’t love each other, they married for status. Loveless marriage leads to unloved child. My dad- he had these expectations for me to be better and best, but I got so sick of them. I was sheltered and treated coldly, but my mom always seemed a little better then my dad. Then she was arrested- I don’t want to get into the details, but it was bad. So I have self doubt issues and just recently made huge progress in depression recovery. My childhood was messy, but I made it out alive and well. And now I have these guys.

_ Tam leans into Keefe and Keefe kisses him on the head. _

Sophie: I can go next. I was adopted and I didn’t know it until I was twelve. I had chronic headaches as a kid,and I always felt off with my family. One day social workers came to my house and took me away- my adopted parents couldn’t handle two kids because they had both gotten laid off, so the adopted one-me-got taken away. I moved across the world to be closer to my heritage and roots. I was adopted by Grady and Edaline, who’ve appeared in a couple of my tik toks and YouTube videos before if you remember. I found my bio mom as soon as I arrived here, but we don’t know who my dad is. I don’t know if we ever will. After that, there was a lot of bullying-I was the new kid and all. Then...then there was something we don’t talk about a lot. I’ve struggled with depression a lot, along with anxiety and chronic headaches still. I have medicine, but even that can’t heal it all the way. So yeah. Complicated history.

_ She pauses for a moment fiddles with the ring on her thumb. _

Sophie: My relationship with gender is complicated, to say the least. The label that fits best is Demigirl, and I use she/they pronouns. Part of me is definitely identifying with female, but I need to embrace the other part that isn’t as well- which was a hard journey for me. I’m also biromantic and demisexual.

Linh: I’ll go next. I lived in Vietnam with my parents and Tam for most of my childhood, and I was surrounded by this constant environment who told me my passions were useless or that I let my family down. My parents wanted to separate me and Tam- we never found out why, but they hated how close we were. It got even worse when Tam came out. One day, there was an accident at a hotel we were staying at and my family had enough of me. They sent me to live my cousins, and I was ready to go alone. But Tam saved me from having to live there by myself- he came with, and I haven’t seen my parents since. When we got to their house, they told us we were unwelcome and kicked us to the streets. 2 years we were homeless until we met Sophie at a small summer school that didn’t charge. We became friends and she eventually helped us find a place to live, and go to school, and everything was behind us. I talk about it when necessary because I have a freeing approach to trauma: you have to accept it’s happened to move on from it. 

Biana: Linh’s the therapist friend. 

_ Linh smiles at her and squeezes Marella’s hand while patting Biana on the head with the other. _

Linh: I love feeling loved. Anyways, I’m cis and a grayace lesbian. And I love my girlfriend very much. 

Tam: Well I guess it’s me next, right? Well anyways, me and Linh pretty much have the same story except for a couple parts. My parents hated having twin girls, but they hated having one boy and one girl more. There was a lot of transphobia that I had to deal with and a lot of homophobia me and Linh both had to deal with. That’s all I’m really comfortable talking about for now, sorry guys. As for my sexuality, I’m gay. He/him pronouns.

Keefe: you only have to say what you want, don’t worry babe. 

Keefe taps his forehead to Tam’s affectionately and turns back to the camera. 

Keefe: Wow, we got deep into trauma for that one. Next question- tell us about your relationships! Me and Tam have been dating for like 5 months now, I think. But he’s had a crush on me since sophomore year and I’ve liked him since senior year. 

Tam: That’s not true! 

Keefe: You’re right, I’ve liked you since junior year.

_ He winks and Tam flushes. _

Sophie: Did you like him while we went out?

Keefe: It’s been five years, I don’t remember.

Biana: He definitely did. But he liked you a lot too.

Keefe: How about we move on to Marella and Linh, since they’re the only other couple in the house. 

_ Linh frowns and looks at Dex still sitting on Fitz. _

Linh: I thought that those two were-

Marella: Linh! How long have we been dating? Five years, right? We got together a little bit after Sophie and Keefe dated.

Sophie: Why do you guys keep mentioning that, oh my god.

Keefe: Foster’s embarrassed that she ever dated me.

Sophie: That’s not what I- never mind.

Marella: we’re talking about me and Linh, okay? Anyways, we were friends from freshman year to junior year before we dated. I remember talking to Tam about you while he talked to me about Keefe.

Linh: No way! I would talk to Keefe about you and he would talk to me about Tam. I thought he’d have advice for me about you since you’re cousins, but it turns out he was pretty much useless.

Keefe: Ouch! 

Linh: Sorry Keefe! I just meant in terms of Marella, you didn’t know much.

Marella: Yeah, we didn’t see each other much as kids. He’s always lived here and I lived in Chile for a long time so visits were few and far between.

Keefe: My mom wasn’t really a fan of her sister. Anyways, another question- what type of bender would you be in Avatar: the last airbender? Oh, this is a tricky one. I’d be...a waterbender. Though I feel like in terms of characters, I’m a Sokka.

Tam: I’m probably an earth bender. But if I could be anyone, I’d be Koh the face stealer.

Biana: That creepy spirit? Why?

Tam shrugs and a hint of a smile appears on his face.

Tam: Just sounds fun.

Biana: Besides Tam’s weird fantasy, I would be a waterbender I think. Though I also can see myself bending fire too. I like Katara, she’s my favorite. Oh, and Suki.

Sophie: Hmmm, I think I’d be an airbender. My favorite character is probably Aang, or Katara, or maybe even Mai. 

Linh: I’d be a waterbender, for sure. My favorite character is Ty Lee, she’s so sweet! Though my second favorite might have to be Yue.

Marella: I’m a firebender. My favorite characters are Azula and Suki, though a close third is Toph.

Biana: Oh yeah, how could I forget Toph?

Fitz: Have none of you guys said Zuko yet? Wow. I’d be a firebender, and Zuko, Jet, or Toph would have to be my favorite.

Dex: I’d be an airbender or an earthbender. If we’re counting Legend of Korra, my favorite would have to be Asami. If we’re not, it’s Sokka.

Tam: I didn’t think we were counting Legend of Korra, otherwise I totally would have said Lin.

Keefe: we can talk about Legend of Korra later.Right now, the people want to know why Marella’s hair is red.

_ Marella laughs and plays with her hair. _

Marella: I forgot that I probably haven’t made a video since we dyed it. Dex helped, actually. Xe heard me complaining about how my normal caramel colored hair was getting boring and looked weird with some of my outfits, so they bought a ton of different color dyes and brought them to me. I chose red because I figured it would look cutest with my style and it was an awesome color.Xe also cut my hair, but Fitz helped with that. They actually took hairstyling classes, so he’s better than Dex. No offense, bud.

_ Dex laughs and Fitz smiles. _

Dex: None taken. Occasionally I have to give Fitzy some credit. 

_Fitz runs their hand through Dex’s hair._

Fitz, sarcastically: I appreciate it, thanks.

Linh: They both did AMAZING. Mare has always been gorgeous, but the ruby red suits her well.

Sophie, teasing: Mare? What happened to no nicknames?

Marella: My girlfriend of five years slash best friend of nearly 7 years and my inconsistent friend who abandoned are not on the same level, Soph. 

_The rest of the keeper crew looks around awkwardly, but Sophie and Marella laugh._

Biana: At least they can joke about it.

Keefe: Last question before we end the video, are you ready?

Marella: Just ask it, Keefe.

Keefe: You guys are being so mean today. Anyways, the question is...what are you doing for the holidays?

Sophie: So my first family was Jewish, and I’m Jewish too so we’ll be celebrating Hanukkah. But since most of the others celebrate Christmas, we’ll be celebrating that too. 

Biana: Soph has celebrated Christmas before with us, but we’ve never experienced Hanukkah so I’m excited.

Linh: I’ve never celebrated either, actually. So I’m very excited.

Marella: We’re going to do a secret Santa and a White Elephant. But we’re also getting gifts together, so we’re going to have a lot of wrapping paper.

Sophie: It’ll be fun! I’m very excited.

Keefe: And if we’re lucky, MAYBE Dex and F-

_Biana lunges forward, and the video stops_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I’m halfway through the next. To confirm Biana’s sexuality- she is cis and uses she/her pronouns, and her sexuality is closest to lesbian but she feels attraction to female aligned people too (idk the word describing that lol) anyways any questions or anything, feel free to comment! -Amber (she/they)


End file.
